


Dawn to Day to Dusk to Night

by lovedbysatan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Human Kaneki, M/M, POV Kaneki Ken, POV Nagachika Hideyoshi, PURE SWEETNESS, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Yaoi, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedbysatan/pseuds/lovedbysatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki embarrasses himself and goes into "gay suffering mode", which freaks Hide out and strains their relationship a bit, but all's well that ends well. So, yea. Read it if you wanna read something v v gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn to Day to Dusk to Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a creative writing assignment because I hate myself.

Dawn

Sitting on the floor of the bathroom was not comfortable. Not only was the ground cold and hard, but it was not very welcoming. There was no reason to be panicking, and yet I was. It was an honest simple mistake. A mix-up. I just got a little confused, I hadn’t slept well the night before. But, if I hadn’t slept well doesn’t that mean that I said what was truly on my mind? Is that what I’m really thinking? It can’t be, I mean, Hide's my friend. Hide’s my only friend. 

My father died before I could remember, and my mother died when I was seven. I’ve been living with my aunt since then, but it never really felt like home. Everything changed when I met him. He felt like the sun on my face. Everything was warm and I distinctly remember myself smiling, something I hadn’t done in a long time. 

Hide had always been my voice, saying what I wanted to. But he also tried his best to make me comfortable. His loud and rambunctious personality was nothing more than an act for me, to draw attention away from me. Hide was smart, and strong, but most importantly kind. We were best of friends, almost siblings. But somewhere, deep within my heart, I wanted more; even if I didn’t need it. 

I can tell that Hide treats me differently than other people. I mean, that’s what caused this whole incident. I’ve always gotten special treatment, so I thought it was just me. But, today, I got jealous. It was neither necessary nor justified, but I couldn’t stand the way she treated him, and the way he treated her. He was mine and he’d always been mine. And yet, he wasn’t.

He was mine, he  _ is _ mine, but he will always be free. He will always have the right to choose another over me. Why wouldn’t he, I’ve got no talents, no shared interests, I’m not even good looking. Why not choose her over me. I’ve always been behind anyways.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out to see a text from him: ‘Hi. I’m sorry if I did something to upset you. You don’t have to open the door, but I want to know if you’re ok. I care about you.’

I found myself smiling again. Unconsciously I reached up and unlocked the door.   
  
  


Day

The unlocking of the door was the sound that broke the silence. Rather than opening the door, I waited. I could feel that Kaneki was uncomfortable, and I didn’t want to escalate this issue any further. I simply sat outside. Letting him know that I was here, that I was still here. For us this was enough. 

We had been together for a long time. We were childhood friends, specifically, we were each other's first friends. I was a pretty paradoxical child; bubbly but shy. I could never let people see the real me, so I hid behind a mask of smiles. But the day I met Kaneki was like no other. He just seemed so sad, so alone. He was so much like me. 

I began to feel bad, not only for him but for myself. My days of lying through my teeth were coming to an end. I just couldn’t do it anymore. I just couldn’t pretend to be happy. But for some reason, he made me happy. We started out being friendly. His aunt lived on the route I took home, so we spent that time walking home together and getting to know each other. Before I knew it we were always together, practically inseparable. Every field trip, vacation, and weekend we were hand in hand. It just felt right. No, it's more that being apart felt wrong. 

High school was a big change for the both of us. We weren’t kids anymore and our close relationship got a little awkward. We began to drift apart. It was subtle at first, but by the end of sophomore year it grew into barely seeing each other out of school. It was almost like we were back to being kids, like we had reverted to our original status’ of being alone. 

But I didn’t like that. I didn’t want to go back. I couldn’t go back because I couldn’t remember a day where he wasn’t in my life in some way. I missed how we once were, and I would do anything to get that back.

“I’m sorry.” I said. 

“It wasn’t you-” Kaneki blurted out, “It was me. I over-reacted.”

“I must have done something though” I replied.

“No, really.” He started, “It’s just that... Well, I think...” He trailed off into silence. 

I waited outside the door, letting him know that I was still here.

 

Dusk

Walking home was not the same as it usually is. The air was thick, we walked apart, and for once there was no lively banter between us. I think I might have ruined our relationship with my tantrum this morning. Neither of us said anything, but I could feel that he wanted to talk, I wanted to talk too.

Our joint route home ends at a park. Hide goes right towards the river, I go left towards the town. It’s ironic that I, the more antisocial of our pair, live in the middle of town whereas Hide lives away from everything. In a sense, our parting makes us both lonely, no matter if we are surrounded by people or not. 

Rather than simply make my left turn and say goodnight, I walked towards the park and sat down on a swing. I didn’t look up, and I didn’t make a sound, but Hide joined me. We sat in silence for a bit, wondering who would start the conversation. I sharply took in a breath before talking, but it was Hide who spoke first.

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, it was all my fault this happened,” I answered.

“I must’ve done something to make you angry though, right?” he said with a flustered voice. 

“No, it’s just that... Well, I got jealous and lonely. I’ve been a little upset over how we’ve drifted apart. But it didn’t look you minded so I didn’t say anything.” I responded. And then we sat for a little bit, softly rocking back and forth on the swings before Hide broke the silence once more.

“What were you jealous about?”

“Oh... It wasn’t really anything important. It’s just that. I- I”

“You what?”

“I missed you. I was lonely and I saw you getting along with other people and I thought that you were gonna leave me behind and I didn’t want that.”

“Oh. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m never going to leave you behind. You’re my most important person.”

 

Night

I think that I might have made our situation a little bit worse. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way, but I guess that makes us even for what he said this morning. I mean, I  _ did  _ meant that he was my most important person in the sense that we’ve been best friends for a really long time. He means a lot to me and I want him to know that. 

But what if he’s not thinking the same way. We’ve drifted apart these past couple of years, but not because I wanted to. Maybe he wanted to. Could it be that he has been pulling away from me all this time and I never knew? Is it that what I said today about him being my best friend overstepped our current boundary? 

“Me too.” Kaneki whispered.

“Hmm? Sorry 'Neki, did you say something?” I asked not having heard him over the shaking of leaves and trees due to the soft autum breeze.

“I said me too. You’re important, no, my most important person too.”

I didn’t even know how to react. Every fear I had previously had, every anxiety, was now gone. All I could do was smile and let out a sigh of relief. The air between us was not as thick as it had been before. It was almost warm and sweet. The coldness in the wind had seemingly vanished, yet Kaneki's blushed cheeks and my numb ears said otherwise. But none of this mattered, in the end we would be fine.

We sat there for a little bit longer before Kaneki had to go home. I sprang to my feet to help him up, even though he didn’t need it. He thanked me and turned to go, but before I let him do so I called out, “See you tomorrow!”

He looked back and smiled in reply, and then continued on his way towards the bustling streets of town. I went my own way, heading to the river; towards a new day. I-We were both heading towards a new tomorrow. 


End file.
